


When She Realized

by GinevraWeasleys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraWeasleys/pseuds/GinevraWeasleys
Summary: Ginny reflects on what led her to realize her feelings for Luna.





	When She Realized

She realized her feelings for Luna toward the beginning of their fifth year. By then the gravity of what had happened in the department of mysteries had set in, and Ginny had had the summer to process everything. She had known Luna for a while now, having met her in second year when she intervened to stop a couple of boys picking on the poor defenseless Ravenclaw. Since then they had been friendly acquaintances, but something began to shift last year. All of the sneaking around with the DA, and all of the extra practice sessions it provided allowed her to get to know Luna much more intimately. For so long, Ginny mostly thought of her as a spacey girl with her head in the clouds. Someone who was oblivious to the thoughts and actions of those around her. Ginny couldn't have been more wrong in this assumption. She now understood that Luna saw people more clearly than anyone else she knew. Ginny noticed this in Luna's budding friendship with Harry. She also noticed it in the way she would silently observe when no one thought she was paying attention, and when Luna thought no one was paying attention to her. But Ginny was paying attention. More and more over the course of the past year. She had developed a newfound fascination with the dreamy girl with the blue-grey eyes, but the tipping point came that night in the department of mysteries. Ginny had followed Harry to the Ministry of Magic that night without a second thought. After everything he had done for her family and for her, especially down in that bloody chamber her first year, she owed it to him. But Luna followed him that night too. Luna, a girl who only met him and the others months before. Luna, a girl who the others had to warm up to because they thought she was "odd" and "eccentric". Luna, a girl who owed nothing to anyone, yet went anyways. Luna, the girl who more knew of as "Loony". Ginny was disgusted by the name. Disgusted at herself for ever uttering it to others. Never again. That night at the ministry, Luna proved herself to be perhaps the most mentally present of them all. Ginny knew that she would not have made it out alive without her. When they got separated from Harry, Hermione, and Neville, Ginny wasn't sure what to do next. And when Ron got hit with that curse that made him go mental, she got so frightened. But Luna, she never faltered. Ginny remembered how Luna took her hand in her own as they pushed forward. Remembered the fire that ignited in Luna's eyes when they were ripped apart by that death eater. A fire Ginny had never seen in those eyes before. Her voice had been so fierce as she threw that reductor curse, making everything around Ginny explode but also freeing her from the grasp of the death eater. The pain had been overwhelming. Ginny hadn't thought she'd be able to go on, but Luna made sure she did. Luna guided both her and Ron back to Harry and the others, and as one of the only un-injured members of the group, she continued to fight. Luna was Ginny's defender as she sat injured and defenseless on the ground, unable to do anything more as she took a stunning spell to the face, and then everything had gone black. Ginny remembered when she woke up. She had been in the hospital wing, back safe at Hogwarts. She can't remember a time where she felt a more intense fear. Luna had been the first thought in her head, along with the others of course, but there was something especially urgent about her desire to know Luna's fate. The panic had been quickly doused however when Ginny sat up and saw a mass of blonde hair across from her. Luna had been such a sight for sore eyes that day, and when she reached over and once again took Ginny's hand in her own and smiled, Ginny knew that everything would eventually be alright again. So now here they were in their fifth year. The DA had been disbanded, but Ginny still found ways to spend time with Luna. She had been thinking about the other girl constantly since that night. Her presence brought such a calm over Ginny; one that was hard to come by otherwise. Ginny still had occasional nightmares about the ordeal, but on these occasions, she would meet up with Luna and Luna would just hold her in her arms. It was on one such occasion when Ginny realized. Realized that this girl was her rock. Realized that Luna had continued to save her in more ways than one, every single day. Realized that when Luna held her, Ginny never wanted her to let go.


End file.
